


Letters

by slytheringurrl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Sara exchange letters after she moves to London.  Written in a epistolary format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my tenth WC fic!! WHOO! This was written for my trope_bingo card and the prompt was _epistolary_. It's definitely nothing like what I would usually write but I did enjoy writing it and I hope you do too!

Dear Neal,

London is super chilly today, even though it is June. Sometimes, this rain just makes me really depressed. After all, New York wasn't too bad in the summer time but London is always rainy and gloomy - at least four out of seven days are grey and cold.

How are you? You mentioned that Peter was in trouble in your last letter. I hope that everything will resolve itself and if you need anything that you shouldn’t do, let me know. Don't break any laws, conman.

-Sara

P.S. Clear your calendar because I'll be in New York sometime in August. Can't wait to see you!

\---

Sara,

New York is beautiful now; I was in Central Park yesterday and it was really great to be outside after the crazy amount of rain we had over the last week.  

Peter is in trouble - more than I would've ever thought.  He's currently in jail and it doesn't seem like he'll be out anytime soon.  I feel devastated; it was mostly my fault, after all. I really thought my father meant well and that he actually wanted to see me. But, he had an ulterior motive and I feel like a fool for believing that suddenly, he wanted to reunite. We can't find him anywhere – not even Mozzie – and until Peter's innocence is proven, he'll be stuck there, helpless. I want to help Peter but don't know what to do - do you have any ideas on how I could show my support?

Also, I saw the postcard you sent along with the letter and I'd love to come visit you in London someday. Maybe after I get rid of my anklet. Hope you're doing well.

-Neal

\---

Hi Neal,

How are you? I miss New York. It seems that whenever I start writing another letter, the homesickness gets worse. It's been two months already but I still miss the city. It's so strange being in another country? How'd you do it when you were on the run?  I keep craving for cronuts and I even bought one here but they're just not the same... 

As for Peter, try finding your father and record him giving a confession. That should hold up in court. But, please don't do anything illicit… Peter is important but nothing is worth getting caught doing something illegal when you're already in federal custody.  If you can't do anything legal, just back off.  Visit Elizabeth though.  She could use your support and love more. 

Sara

\----

Repo,

Hey. How've you been? I've been alright.  

Since you asked, I've always thought that moving between cities was really tough.  The adjustment period can last a long time but at least you're free to leave whenever you want. I never really liked London either, to be honest. Paris (and the Lourve) always appealed to me more but then again, there are more things to steal in France.

Speaking of theft, I'm not that stupid to do illegal activities in front of the FBI but I am not above doing it behind their back and I never get caught. And, Mozzie and I have been brainstorming plans to get Peter out of jail; your last letter inspired me. 

Are you still coming to New York next month? We should meet up for some dinner and wine; I'll cook.  You bring the wine. 

-Neal

\---

Neal,

I'm still coming to NY but I'm not so sure of the exact itinerary yet. But, when I have more info, I'll let you know. Work is super busy right now. I'm handling three cases at the same time but I have been having a great time. I had barely enough time to write this and post it. Of course, I'm basically attached to my phone right now and I'd email you but sometimes, old-fashioned is fun.  

Please don’t do anything stupid, Neal. Can’t wait to see you in person (and not in federal custody); I'm really looking forward to it. Peter will be fine.  Don't worry.  

Stay safe.

-Sara

\---

Dear Sara,

I think that Peter will be free soon. El just looks so relieved since there's been new evidence and I'm so happy for them. I promised El that Peter would be free and now, he's just so close. 

See you next week.

-Neal

\---

Dear Neal,

Oh, what did you do? Don't even bother lying – I know that you did something. Please, please, please don't get caught. Speaking of which, I'll be flying into JFK on the 15th and maybe we can have dinner and drinks on the 17th? Call me and let me know.

Please be careful.

-Sara

\---

Sara,

Seeing you this weekend and catching up was great. I know that you're disappointed about what I did but it was for the greater good. Peter deserved to be free and even if I get caught, that's okay. Peter does mean that much to me. But on the flip side, I might be getting a new handler.  I'm nervous to work with someone other than Peter since we've always worked together. We make a great team and I hate that Peter thinks I need a new handler.

How are you feeling? Are you adjusting well?

-Neal

P.S. Happy birthday and I hope that you got the gift I sent you.

\----

Neal,

Thank you so much for the gorgeous necklace. I've already worn it twice. I think that having a new handler will be good for you. I think that you really need a change in your life and this will probably stop Peter from finding out about what Hagan and all that other stuff. It'll all work out Neal and you'll get your freedom. Just hang in there.

-Sara

\---

Sara,

Sorry, I haven't written to you in nearly two months. By the way, David (my ex-handler) died.  I just feel so sad for him. He was really a great handler and he was so young, too. He was shot by some random person but Peter and the rest of the team are still looking for the murderer. Of course, I've already stolen some gold coins from Hagan and I'm regretting that I asked him for help. How are you?

-Neal

\---

Neal,

I'm really sorry to hear about your handler. I just really don’t know what else to say. I thought you had turned a new leaf but I guess you're up to your old tricks.

Stay safe,

Sara

\---

Neal,

I'm really sorry about what I said to you in my last letter. I haven't heard from you (or Mozzie- I actually CALLED him) in close to three months and I've been very worried about you.

Call me please,

Sara

\---

Dear Neal,

It's been five months. You really hold a grudge well. I guess we won't be writing to each other so this is my last letter to you.   You have my address; write back to me if you want.

-Sara

 

 

 


End file.
